


只看到绝色看不到绝对2

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 呃高烧 雨天 裸足充满了我的低级趣味  不小心写太多了
Kudos: 4





	只看到绝色看不到绝对2

很热……热完之后变成冷，从骨髓透出来的冷，阵痛的寒冷之后变成烧灼一般的炎热，这样交替着反反复复。鸣人眼前的画面变成一些散开的纹样，有时候是别人厌恶的脸，有时候是摔裂开的庆典面具，悉悉嗦嗦的说话声，震荡，重击，嘈杂一片。那种密闭的剧痛笼罩在他身上，浑身的血液都像干涸在管道里，之后又沸腾，冒出滚滚的脓泡。

一只手在这时候，拍了拍他的脸。

鸣人睁开眼睛。

他面前是一团描述不清的色块。有人在说话，但他耳鸣的厉害，尖锐而不停歇的嘶鸣里，一切都变成嗡嗡的噪音。他的视线稍微变得清楚了一点点，能分辨出大致的明暗。一只手拿着沾湿了的毛巾擦了擦他的脸颊，他说了一句话，明明是清晰的字句，听在失去功能的耳朵里，变成了无意义的怪声。

他的嘴唇干巴巴的，毛巾又擦了几下他的眼睛和颧骨。鸣人闷哼了一声，他脸上有一些擦伤和淤青，那个人擦拭的力道很没轻重，伤口沾了水，变成麻麻的疼。他的神智借由这痛感回笼，看见阿飞靠在他旁边，远远的地方，有淅淅沥沥的水点声。

“怎么……了？”  
鸣人咳嗽了一声，他的脸颊很冷，皮肤上传来布料粘连的潮湿感觉。阿飞又拿毛巾擦了一下他的脸，他们之前没有这么近的。鸣人想。

“你一直在哭，我就过来看看你。”阿飞的手指按在鸣人的额头上，赤裸干燥的皮肤触感，鸣人意识到阿飞把手套脱了下来。  
“你知道吗，外面下雨了，雨水顺着岩石的缝隙流进来，你不幸在一条缝隙附近，现在几乎已经湿透了。”阿飞的手指像燕尾蝶煽动风一样轻地顺着鸣人的眉弓往下按，他按了一下鸣人的人中，“更不幸的是，你发烧了。我要把你的衣服都脱下来晾干，因为你现在的状态没办法自己脱，我只是告知你。等等你就裹我的衣服好了，它们没有被淋湿。“

鸣人从喉咙里挤出一个噢，他已经意识到自己的眼睛在往外流泪，这寒冷的夜中，露水和雨水一起打在洞穴深处。阿飞的手指在同一秒把他的拉链拉下来，把他上半身稍微抬高一些，方便把外套扯下来。

那团湿漉漉的布料被甩在地上，鸣人感觉到布料从皮肤上被剥开，像撕掉另一层皮肤，他竟然感觉到被曝光的皮肤上传来一阵疼痛。阿飞攥住他内衬渔网衣的下摆，冷淡地问，“你是不是很难受，脱衣服的时候浑身都在抖？”

“有点痛……”鸣人说，他意识到那是身体上没有注意到的摔伤，即便没有引起大出血，皮肉之苦总不能免去。他的手臂上包扎的绷带已经全湿了。这种高烧混杂外伤的情况让他自己感受到难得的虚弱，这感觉十分不适，他不由得就讲，“我没关系，不用在意我，你可以再加快一点……唔！”

阿飞毫无迟滞地把他的渔网衣从一角用力扯开，脆弱的线一下子以一点向四周崩裂，剩下只是继续撕扯，从中间撕出一个巨大的裂口，再把碎掉的布料往四周撇开。鸣人的呼吸急促了很多，他用没受伤的那只手撑起来看，发现整片腹部到胸膛的皮肤都烧的通红，小腹上的四象封印完全浮现了出来，漆黑的图案在泛着粉红的皮肤上显得刺眼。

他体温升高到一个很夸张的地步了。

阿飞的手按在他赤裸的小腹上，略微试了试，就道，“烧的很厉害，你不要乱动了。”

鸣人想说‘让我自己来’，可是他的喉咙疼得像吞了一千根针。阿飞攥住他的脚踝把忍者靴扯下来扔到一边，然后把鸣人的外裤和内裤一起扯下来，赤裸的皮肤还是湿乎乎的，在冷空气里起了不少鸡皮疙瘩。鸣人难堪地靠在石壁上，他浑身赤裸，视线像烧融的金属，变成各种扭曲的图案。  
即便他知道阿飞什么也看不见，这一刻像新生儿一样的光裸还是让他很不安。

阿飞没有理会他的窘迫，只是迅速地把漆黑的外袍脱下来，那布料干爽洁净，带着另一个人的体温和气味，把鸣人裹了进去。鸣人就这样跟阿飞像情人一样依偎在一起，阿飞一只手勾着他的腰，几乎把他整个人拉进怀里。

陌生人，鸣人想，他感觉到自己下眼睑还是一片潮湿，不知道是落泪还是疼痛与烧灼。阿飞搂着他，体温隔着布料传过来。鸣人的嘴唇抖了抖，还是说，“你先去睡吧……不用靠我太近，一起病就……糟糕了。”

“你现在有两个选择。”阿飞的声音在耳畔响起，沉冷，像千米深的冰潭，“一个是自己发烧烧死，一个是跟我靠在一起。你不至于因为尴尬而选择前者吧？”

“我不是尴尬。”鸣人打了几个冷颤，他不习惯自己这么脆弱，需要这样完全地依靠别人，甚至这个别人只是一个陌生人，“我只是觉得你……可以去睡了，这样跟我靠在一起，你很难受吧？”

阿飞的外袍并不足以把他全身都裹住，鸣人的一节小腿和两只脚都露在外面。阿飞攥着他的脚踝，手指粗糙，摁在他的脚背上，缓缓地揉，“有没有人说过你的脚不像忍者该有的样子？”

鸣人惊了一下，想抽回去，阿飞按的力道就更紧。这个男人说话的声音很沙哑，这时候听起来有一些浓烈的调情意味，“脚踝太细，脚掌太软，你没有走过路？比一些娇生惯养的女人还要嫩，九尾的愈合能力有这么离谱吗？”

鸣人的耳廓烧的通红，他浑身无力，不然他非得逼阿飞回去睡觉不可，这种话他只在好色仙人的不良小说里看见过，根本不禁听。阿飞遂即低低地笑了一声，声音很近，他们的身体抵在一起，“我很想看看，可惜我现在看不见。”

“……只是男人的脚而已。”鸣人哑着声音说，“你先回去你那边睡吧，等你视力恢复了的话，就知道没什么特别的了。”

阿飞侧着头，好像在看什么东西，“你在哄我睡觉吗？你知道你现在的身体是什么状况，不用我多说吧。”  
他的手随即按住了鸣人的腹部，在四象封印上滑了滑，捏住肉掐了掐。鸣人痛呼了一声，他那一块有很重的淤青，阿飞又按了按，这次是胸膛的一片皮肤，是擦伤，鸣人疼的又叫了一声，他自己赶紧咬住牙，意识到这一声有点柔软的情欲。

擦伤离乳头太近了。

阿飞好像一下被他叫的魇住，手指没松开，反而犹豫地下滑了一寸，正好摸到乳晕上。鸣人压抑地喘了一声，他觉得自己的声音像一只发情动物。他们一下子都明白气氛变了。这一秒很重要。因为接下来发生的事跟这一瞬间阿飞的做法有很大关系。鸣人知道自己被摆在一个任人鱼肉的位置上，他甚至连反抗的话都很难讲清楚。

有水滴声砸在地面，雨还在下，湍湍的水流从缝隙拥下来，连成珠坠。  
阿飞在那寂静中撤回了手，鸣人随着他的动作，艰难地松了口气。

他在那寂静里觉得心中竟然是失落的。而阿飞仅仅是慢慢地，慢慢地，像在摸清方位一样低下头。这个男人的嘴唇，潮湿，冰冷，缓缓地贴在了鸣人的乳尖上，触感像红黑交错的深渊。

TBC.


End file.
